


Just Wanna Be with You

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bukan masalah tempatnya, suasananya atau apapun itu. I juts want to be with you, even though we're doing nothing.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous, New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Just Wanna Be with You

Udara dingin masih terus berhembus menyelimuti kota di negara empat musim itu. Walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, tetap saja semua orang harus memakai pakaian hangat untuk menjaga tubuh mereka supaya terhindar dari hipotermia, flu atau penyakit lain.

Salah satunya yaitu pria dengan badan tegap yang tengah merapatkan _coat mocca_ yang dikenakannya karena dirasa udara masih cukup dingin, walaupun sudah berada di dalam gedung. Dirinya berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan lebar menuju salah satu unit apartemen dengan nomor 1624. Jari panjangnya cukup sigap menekan password apartemen ketika dirinya sudah di depan pintu.

Setelah berhasil masuk dan pintu dipastikan terkunci kembali. Diriya berjalan begitu pelan layaknya seorang pencuri, sangat berbeda dengan langkahnya di luar apartemen tadi. Matanya juga tak henti mengawasi keadaan disekitarnya, memastikan dirinya aman.

"Kak Seungwoo? Ngapain kayak maling gitu?" tanya Seungsik dengan tatapa heran. Ia baru saja keluar dari dapur membuat segelas coklat panas, tetapi dirinya malah disuguhi tingkah aneh Seungwoo yang baru saja pulang dari luar kota.

"Oh shit!" batin Seungwoo. Sepertinya keberentungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Seungwoo tersenyum dibalik masker hitam yang dikenakan dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Mau ngagetin kamu. Tapi ketahuan hehe"

Seungsik menggeleng kecil lalu mendekati Seungwoo untuk menarik kopernya masuk.

"Eh!" Seungwoo relfek menarik tangan kanannya yang hampir saja bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Seungsik. 

Hal itu membuat tentu saja membuat Seungsik bertambah heran.

Apa yang terjadi pada Seungwoo-nya? Seungsik merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Seungwoo darinya.

"Seungsik, biar aku aja yang bawa kopernya ke kamar. Boleh buatin coklat panas juga?"

"Gapapa kak, aku bawa kopernya ke kamar. Kak Seungwoo bisa ganti baju du-"

"Sekalian aja, daripada kamu harus bolak-balik kamar terus dapur"

Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang Seungwoo katakan. Dirinya tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Kemungkinan pertama adalah klien yang ditemui Seungwoo di luar kota membuatnya kesal. Sementara kemungkin keduanya yaitu Seungwoo sedang dalam mode tidak ingin diganggu karena suatu hal.

Apapun itu, Seungsik tidak akan memaksa Seungwoo untuk bercerita. Toh, selama ini Seungwoo selalu menceritakan semua masalah penting terkait pekerjaannya sampai tidak penting, seperti bagaimana sang _intern_ yang terlalu polos dibohongi oleh teman-teman kantornya, bawahannya yang mengajukan cuti padahal laporan yang harus dia kerjakan menumpuk dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang tidak tidak bisa disebutkan.

Drrrt drrrt.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika Seungsik baru saja meraih _mug_ kesayangan Seungwoo.

_Byungchan is calling._

"Halo Byungchan"

_"Halo, Kak! Kak Seungwoo udah sampai apart?"_

"Baru aja, kenapa?"

_"Syukur deh, berarti nggak pingsan di lift tuh orang tua"_

"Pingsan?"

_"Duuh jangan bilang lo nggak nyadar? Orang tadi pas sama gue pucet udah lemes banget dia. Pengen gue hih banget!"_

"Kak Seungwoo pulang sama kamu?"

_"Awalnya dia balik sendiri, Kak. Tapi dari keluar hotel abis nemuin klien jam sepuluh tadi tuh mukanya udah pucet banget. Gue tawarin buat nyetirin gamau karena dia tau, gue harus balik rumah diminta mama. Gue paksa tetep gamau. Yaudah gue nekat ikutin tuh mobilnya dari belakang. Gila sih! Cowok lo hampir nabrak pembatas jalan dan gue hampir nabrak mobil Kak Seungwoo dari belakang. GILA BANGET ANJIR JANTUNG GUE TADI UDAH MAU COPOT SAMPAI MIKIR YANG ENGGA ENGGA!- huuft bentar gue nafas dulu, kak"_

"Oke, Byungchan. Kamu cerita pelan-pelan aja"

_"Gue lanjut. Nah, akhirnya gue samperin mobilnya langsung ceramahin tuh orang tua yang ngeyel banget. Pokoknya gue marahin panjang lebar, sampai dia mau gue setirin dan mobil gue, gue tinggal minta Kak Chan atau Subin buat ambil. TAPI SERIUS DEH KAK, MASA LO GA NYADAR KALO DIA SAKIT?!"_

"Tadi Kak Seungwoo pakai masker, makanya kakak nggak tau"

_"HIH! HIH! HIH! PENGEN GUE TOYOR BANGET TUH ORANG. DAPET MASKER DARI MANA COBA? KOK TIBA-TIBA PAKE MASKER? Pokoknya minta tolong urus Kak Seungwoo ya, Kak. Dia tuh udah kecapean kerja mulu, katanya mau nyari duit buat ni- eh ni... ni... anjir ini supir Let's Car nyetirnya jelek banget!!!"_

Seungsik tertawa kecil mendengar Byungchan yang terus mengomel.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu pulang naik _Let's Car_? Kenapa nggak bawa mobil Kak Seungwoo aja?"

_"Pelit banget dia! Pas sampai basement bukannya terima kasih, malah nyuruh gue turun, ngasih uang terus ngusir! Berasa apaan anjir! Dan asal lo tau kak! Gara-gara Kak Seungwoo pokoknya! Gue jadi ketemu supir Let's Car abal-abal mana berisik banget"_   
_"Lebih berisik Byungchan, Kak. Mending lo matiin aja telfonnya"_

"Kamu sama Sejun? Tadi katanya Let's Car?"

_"Ah pokoknya ribet kalo gue jelasin, orang aneh ini tiba-tiba muncul sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan. Udah ya kak, haus gue ngomong mulu. Nitip kakak sepupu gue yang ngeyelan itu, lo ceramahin atau timpuk pakai apa kek kalo susah dibilangin buat istirahat. Bye kak!"_

"Bye Byungchan, makasih ya udah ngasih tau kalau Kak Seungwoo sakit. Hati-hati di jalan" Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa pelan ketika menutup panggilan.

Namun, selang beberapa detik rautnya langsung berubah menjadi masam. 

Ya, mengetahui fakta bahwa Seungwoo sakit dari orang lain rasanya menyakiti hatinya. Dirinya merasa tidak becus untuk mengurus Seungwoo dengan baik. Padahal, keputusan tinggal dalam satu apartemen ini diambil supaya bisa saling mengurus dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Tapi sekarang, apa?

Seungwoo sakit dan menyembunyikan hal itu darinya.

  
***

  
"Kak Seungwoo" panggil Seungsik memasuki kamar mereka.

"Oh udah? Taruh di nakas dulu, nanti aku minum" jawab Seungwoo dengan posisi duduk membelakanginya.

Seungsik meletakkan teh hangat, bukan coklat panas yang diminta Seungwoo tadi. Setelah itu, dirinya ikut terduduk di ranjang mereka. 

"Kak Seungwoo, lihat ke sini deh"

"Bentar, Sayang" Seungwoo terus merapikan lengan sweaternya ke atas dan ke bawah, padahal hal tersebut tidak ada gunanya.

"Kak" Seungsik langsung memegang bahu Seungwoo. Hal itu,sontak membuat Seungwoo menoleh.

"Seungsik..."

Seungsik tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi binar matanya jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan.

Ah, sepertinya Seungsik menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tidak enak badan. "Sayang, maaf. Aku nggak-"

"Kak Seungwoo kalau emang sakit, bilang aja sakit. Kakak nggak perlu sembunyiin hal itu dari aku. Ini bukan sekali dua kali, tapi udah ke berapa kalinya Kak Seungwoo sakit selalu sembunyi dan aku tau kakak sakit dari orang lain. Aku juga ikut sakit kak, orang lain selalu heran saat aku nggak tau Kak Seungwoo sakit, seolah aku nggak becus banget ngurus Kak Seungwoo."

Seungwoo reflek menggenggam tangan Seungsik yang tadi berada di bahunya. 

Raut Seungsik bertambah masam karena dapat merasakan telapak tangan Seungwoo cukup panas.

"Seungsik, buat kali ini aku ada alesan lain. Aku gapapa, cuma kecapean aja. Tidur bentar, nanti malem sembuh kok. Kita masih bisa _dinner_ restoran yang udah kita reservasi sebulan lalu"

Oh iya, benar. Nanti malam mereka akan pergi makan malam untuk merayakan _valentine_ yang jatuh pada hari ini.

"Kak, apapun alesannya kalau kakak sakit tetep bilang ke aku. Kesehatan Kak Seungwoo lebih penting daripada _dinner_ nanti"

"Tapi Sik, _valentine_ cuma sekali dalam setahun-"

"Kak Seungwoo, masa bodoh dengan _valentine_ yang sekali dalam setahun atau sekali dalam seabad. Denger cerita Byungchan kalau Kak Seungwoo hampir nabrak pembatas jalan udah bikin khawatir banget, Kak. Tolong, Kak Seungwoo juga harus ngertiin diri kakak sendiri. Diri kakak itu udah capek, jangan maksain lagi. Kakak mau lebih parah dari sekarang?"

"Seungsik..."

"Aku nggak maksud buat berdo'a supaya Seungwoo lebih parah dari sekarang. Aku cuma mau kakak bayangin seandainya itu terjadi yang ngerasain sakit lebih banyak siapa? Diri Kak Seungwoo sendiri. Buat apa Kak Seungwoo berbulan-bulan kerja kalau akhirnya Kak Seungwoo nggak bisa nikmati hasilnya karena sakit? Jadi, aku mohon banget supaya Kak Seungwoo juga peduli sama kesehatan"

Mendengar segala perkataan Seungsik padanya dengan rautnya yang begitu serius dan menahan tangis, membuat Seungwoo merasa gemas sekaligus merasa bersyukur karena Seungsik begitu peduli pada dirinya sampai sekarang ini.

Seungwoo memilih untuk merapikan anak rambut Seungsik, mengelus puncak kepalanya dan membiarkan Seungsik sedikit lebih tenang. Ketika Seungsik begitu banyak bicara dengan ritme cepat, serta matanya menahan air mata. Ituu tandanya bahwa ia benar-benar marah. Daripada menjawab, lebih baik dirinya diam menunggu Seungsik lebih tenang.

"Kak..." panggil Seungsik ke Seungwoo setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Gapapa, aku tau kamu khawatir sama aku. Gemes banget, takut kehilangan aku ya?" tanya Seungwoo dengan tatapan begitu menyebalkan.

"Kak Seungwoo, aku panggil Chan ya-"

"Aku gapapa, Sayang. Aku rasa cuma capek aja. Habis ini aku bakal nurut sama kamu, aku mau tidur" Seungwoo langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya supaya Seungsik luluh padanya. Ya, cukup menatap kedua mata Seungsik lekat dengan pose lugu akan membuatnya luluh.

"Yaudah, sekarang Kak Seungwoo istirahat"

Seungwoo mengangguk, tetapi tangannya bergerak untuk meraih ponselnya di nakas.

"Kak"

"Sebentar Sayang, aku mau ngasih kabar pihak restoran kalau kita nggak jadi ke sana"

***

"Sayang, boleh minta tolong ambilin kantung coklat di koper aku?" tanya Seungwoo yang masih menyantap sup buatan Seungsik.

"Boleh" dirinya bergegas membuka koper Seungwoo yang berada di ujung kamar mereka. 

"Yang ini?" 

"Bukan, kantong kertas yang lebih kecil lagi"

"Ini?" tanyanya lagi setelah beberapa menit mencari kantung coklat yang dimaksud Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mengangguk lalu membereskan peralatan makannya untuk diletakkan kembali di atas nakas.

"Ini kak" Seungsik menyerahkannya kepada Seungwoo.

"Kamu buka aja"

"Aku?"

"Iya, buka aja"

Seungsik membuka kantong coklat itu dan ternyata di dalamnya terdapat kotak beludru berwarna biru tua.

"Kak Seungwoo ini..."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum hangat, "Coba kamu buka kotaknya."

Seungsik membuka kotaknya dan hanya terdiam.

"Seungsik, aku rasa kita udah lama banget jalin hubungan ini. Aku rasa juga kita udah cukup ngerti satu sama lain. Kehidupan kita bisa dibilang sudah cukup matang. Jadi, kenapa engga? Yah, aku pengen ngajak kamu ke tahap yang lebih serius. Karena kita udah tinggal bareng, aku nggak mungkin ngajak kamu tinggal bareng lagi. Tapi aku mau ngajak kamu buat mulai semua lagi semua di babak baru kehidupan yang lebih serius sampai maut misahin kita nanti. Kamu mau kan?"

Seungsik hanya terdiam dan masih menatap cincin yang masih berada dikotak beludru dalam genggamannya.

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo bertahan dengan senyumnya, lalu segera meraih cincin itu.

"Kang Seungsik, kamu mau kan nerima Han Seungwoo yang teledor, susah dibilangin dan segala kekurangan lainnya?" kata Seungwoo sedikit bercanda supaya Seungsik segera tersedar dari keterdiamannya.

"A-aku..." Seungsik tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih untuk mengangguk

Melihat hal itu, Seungwoo segera memasangkan cincin yang telah dipersiapkannya ke jari manis Seungsik. Setelah itu, dirinya merentangkan kedua tangannya yang disambut oleh Seungsik memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Loh? Kamu nangis?" tanya Seungwoo yang merasa bahwa piyama yang dipakainya sedikit basah di bahu kanan.

Seungsik hanya menggeleng dan Seungwoo memilih untuk mengelus punggung tunangannya.

Ah, tunangan. 

Bahagia sekali rasanya menyebut Seungsik sebagai tunangannya.

"Sayang, maaf ya. Harusnya ini bisa lebih romantis kalau aja aku nggak sakit. Padahal aku reservasi satu restoran bukan satu meja biar lebih privat. Kasian ya pelayan di sana jadi kesepian kita nggak jadi dateng haha"

Seungsik hanya mencubit pelan pinggang Seungwoo.

"Aduuh sakit tau, tunanganku. Tidur aja yuk, kan pelukannya lebih enak? Kepalaku masih pusing"

Mendengar kata pusing, Seungsik melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seungwoo khawatir.

"Mending kita telfon Chan-"

"Ssst, jangan telfon dia. Kasihan jadwalnya udah padet dan kapan lagi dia nggak jaga malam pas _valentine_ gini? Dia pasti lagi berduaan sama Subin"

"Oke, tapi kalau besok Kak Seungwoo masih ngerasa nggak enak badan jangan bohong dan kita telfon Chan" kata Seungsik penuh penekanan.

"Iya, besok aku nggak akan bohong. Sini peluk lagi" 

Seungsik kembali memeluk Seungwoo. Pelukan Seungwoo selalu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Seungsik, kali ini aku serius. Maaf ya, bikin kamu khawatir banget hari ini. Maaf aku lamar kamu nggak romantis sama sekali. Maaf cuma di kamar tanpa makan malam yang enak. Maaf-"

"Kak, berhenti ngomong maaf deh"

"Oke, maaf-"

"Kak, _stop it_. Sekarang ini bukan masalah tempatnya, suasananya atau apapun itu. _I juts want to be with you, even though we're doing nothing like this._ "

Cup.

Seungsik mengecup Seungwoo lalu berbalik memunggungi Seungwoo karena malu.

Seungwoo mematung karena kecupan mendadak oleh Seungsik. Jarang sekali Seungsik mau memberinya kecupan terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu diajarin siapa hmm? Sekarang udah nggak malu?"

"Kak Seungwoo diem. Jangan rusak suasana"

Seungwoo tertawa pelan lantas memeluk gemas tunangannya. Sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala Seungsik karena terlampau senang dengan _Valentine_ tahun ini.


End file.
